<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shapeshifter by aqonoluna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027077">Shapeshifter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqonoluna/pseuds/aqonoluna'>aqonoluna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Non-Binary Goro Akechi [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bottom Akechi Goro, Feel-good, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Gender Confirming, Genderfluid Character, Good Akechi Goro, Implied Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Non-Binary Akechi Goro, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Sakamoto Ryuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqonoluna/pseuds/aqonoluna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This moment couldn’t possibly get any better. There was absolutely no way. Goro was in absolute heaven.</p><p>Bliss.</p><p>Ecstasy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Non-Binary Goro Akechi [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shapeshifter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had this brain worm of Ryuji calling gender fluid Akechi “baby girl” because Goro’s pronouns that day were she/her... and it refused to give me peace.</p><p>So... with that said, I finally managed to write some RyuGoro smut! Of course it was based off that brain worm, so...</p><p>🤷🤷🤷</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>BTW! Did you know Loki the Norse trickster was a shapeshifter who had the ability to change his shape and sex?</p><p>The more you know!</p><p>Follow me on Twitter @shuryuake for more of my bullshit. 😘</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goro whined as she leaned back against Ryuji’s chest, eyes fluttering closed as the sensation of her bare skin against her partner’s sent a wave of goosebumps over every part of her body.</p><p>This moment couldn’t possibly get any better. There was absolutely no way. Goro was in absolute heaven.</p><p>Bliss.</p><p>
  <em> Ecstasy. </em>
</p><p>“Mm,” Ryuji hummed against the nape of Goro’s neck, mouthing the skin he had under his lip. “So beautiful, Goro.</p><p>“Ya make so many pretty sounds, sittin’ on my fingers like this,” he purred, letting his teeth graze over the skin his lips were pressed against.</p><p>He was awarded with yet another delightful whine. </p><p>“Yer so tight ‘n warm, Goro~”</p><p>Save for being shirtless and, of course, without shoes (because he would never dream of wearing shoes in his own home, much less Goro’s), Ryuji was otherwise completely dressed. </p><p>Humming, Ryuji slung one sweatpants clad leg over Goro’s bare one, nudging her legs apart more. </p><p>More attention was drawn to her cock like this, but Ryuji ignored it.</p><p>That wasn’t his focus.</p><p>Ryuji wasn’t spreading Goro’s legs to touch or even <em> acknowledge </em>her cock; he was spreading her legs so he could press his two fingers even deeper in her hole, right against her sweet spot.</p><p>“So tight ‘n <em>so</em> warm~” he purred.</p><p>Goro screamed, grounding on Ryuji’s fingers as her nails dug into the sheets.</p><p>“Ryuji!” she cried, mouth agape, a dribble of drool trickling down her lip as her cock jumped incidentally. “Oh—! Please do that again! Fuck, do that—!”</p><p>Ryuji chuckled lowly, the sound almost guttural in nature, as he moved his lips to another part of Goro’s neck to suck the skin there. </p><p>Her neck was so beautifully covered in hickeys.</p><p>“Do my fingers feel nice inside yer pussy?” Ryuji purred, cutting Goro off. “Do ya wanna tell me about how good I’m makin’ ya feel?” he hummed. “I promise if yer a good girl, I’ll do it again~”</p><p>“Nghhh,” Goro whined, licking her lips as her nails dug further in the sheets. “Ryuji, please! I need—”</p><p>
  <em> ...to be a good girl. </em>
</p><p>“You make me feel amazing, Ryu!” she gasped. “Your fingers feel <em> amazing </em> in my pussy! So, nghhh… Please! Ryuji, <em>please,</em> do it again! Please, I’m so d-desper— aahhh!!”</p><p>Goro choked on her final words, saliva drooling down her chin as her eyes rolled back and she all but collapsed against Ryuji’s firm abs.</p><p>Ryuji was <em> pumping </em> her sweet spot.</p><p>His fingers were relentlessly slamming into her body, practically making her tear up. Her whole person was utterly overcome with pleasure, especially as her cock pulsed wildly.</p><p>Again, it was incidental and went ignored.</p><p>That was easy to do when Ryuji made her feel as incredible as he was.</p><p>Apparently this moment <em> could </em> get better — and <em> was </em> getting better, more and more, every passing moment.</p><p>“Please! Ryuji, please! Pleasepleaseplease, I— <em> fuck, </em>please—!”</p><p>To be honest, Goro didn’t even know what she was begging for anymore. </p><p>At this point, all that mattered was that begging got her what she wanted — even if she was, at the moment, <em> worlds </em> from coherent enough to determine what that was, exactly.</p><p>“What a <em> good girl </em> you are for me, Goro,” Ryuji purred, his other hand moving from Goro’s hip to her chest. </p><p>There, he idly pinched and rolled one of her nipples in his fingers, which only had his partner crying out even louder.</p><p>Goro was definitely going to be hoarse later. There was definitely no way around it.</p><p>Ryuji moved his lips from Goro’s neck to her ear, sucking the lobe lightly before he found his words.</p><p>“What a beautiful, good girl you are. Your pussy and tits; the way you scream for me no matter what I do to your pretty body,” he breathed, flicking his tongue against her earlobe as his fingers slammed against her sweet spot again— over and over again. “I’m just so proud of you, baby girl.”</p><p>
  <em>...baby girl. </em>
</p><p>Goro went rigid.</p><p>Then Ryuji shoved his fingers into her sweet spot in <em> just the right way.</em> It was all she needed and—</p><p>Goro let out a nearly piercing scream as she ground Ryuji’s fingers into her sweet spot herself.</p><p>Her cock jumped again, then spasmed widely, and then squirted her sticky juices all over her stomach and chest.</p><p>Ryuji came in his pants, but that didn’t matter.</p><p>What did matter was the beautiful sight of Goro Akechi cumming all over herself as she cried out for Ryuji; as her hands desperately tried to find purchase on <em> any </em>part of his body that she could touch.</p><p>As she seemed to ascend to another plain of existence.</p><p>When Goro’s orgasm finally passed and she came to a little bit, Ryuji gently pulled his fingers out of her and wiped them off on a nearby towel.</p><p>Collecting his partner in his arms, Ryuji used that same towel to gently, but quickly clean her up. </p><p>He covered them both in a blanket before she opened her eyes.</p><p>“Yer so effin beautiful, Goro.”</p><p>Goro was still breathing heavily as she relaxed against Ryuji’s chest, her eyes still closed. </p><p>For her own sanity and wellbeing, she kept her eyes closed until she felt that a blanket had been draped over her.</p><p>“You’re amazing,” Goro replied, turning her head slightly to look at Ryuji. </p><p>She looked so happy and it made his heart skip a beat. All Ryuji ever wanted was Goro’s happiness.</p><p>“I... Hnn… P-Please call me baby girl more often, Ry. I love that. It was incredible.”</p><p>Ryuji smiled warmly and nodded, finally pulling Goro down on the bed to wrap her in his arms, pressing gentle kisses to the side of her neck while spooning her.</p><p>Goro yawned despite herself, purring as she closed her eyes again. </p><p>“Of course I will,” he said. “Anything for you, baby girl.” He paused to gently kiss her cheek. “I love you.”</p><p>Goro hummed something that sounded like <em> I love you, too </em>as she peacefully fell asleep in Ryuji’s arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>